Many households have something known as a junk drawer. Many offices and teenager bedrooms have messy desktops. Many garages and shops have cluttered work areas. In other words, clutter is an ongoing battle for many people in various environments. An object of the present invention is to help people reduce their clutter while keeping useful items within reach.